How to Train your Dragon: What if? Aftermath
by swimmjacket
Summary: What if Hiccup ran away? What if Hiccup and Toothless got away? This is set in the movie when Hiccup tries to train the Monstrous Nightmare in the Please Enjoy! I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in the Killing Ring. Hiccup is trying to tame the Monstrous Nightmare. This is based off of the movie and I own nothing.**

Hiccup's P.O.V.

The Nightmare was THIS close to being tame. Then my dad decided to ruin it all and thats when all hell broke loose. I was running for my life and Astrid entered the ring, NO! She needed to take care of Toothless is anything happened. I was about to meet my end when I heard the sharp whistle. "Night Fury!" "Get down!" I saw smoke and then I saw Toothless wrestling a Monstrous Nightmare. No! I thought "Toothless! We have to get out of here!" I saw the Nightmare fly off and Viking started to enter the ring. I turned around and saw my dad make a move. Toothless pounced "NO! Toothless, we have to go!" Toothless stopped hopped off my shocked dad and I hooked up and kicked off. I looked down to see bewildered Vikings alike "They aren't dangerous! Everything we know about them is wrong! They won't attack unless we do, its only self- defense!"

This was meet with shouts of "Traitor!" "Son of Loki!" "Shoot him down!"

I looked at Astrid and jerked my head in the direction of the cove and flew off. We circled around the island for about an hour and then landed in the cove.

I hopped off and Astrid punched me in the shoulder "What happened out there?"

"My dad freaked out, I was this close to taming that nightmare." i sighed.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. i looked into her eyes, they were pleading with me. "I don't know, but me and Toothless have to leave. We can't stay, its not safe for us on Berk anymore." Astrid sighed "I knew you would say that, so when are we leaving?"

I turned to her "We aren't going anywhere, you are staying here."

"By Thor i am not!" Astrid yelled back at me. "Look" I sighed "I need you to stay here"

"NO You don't, by Odin Hiccup! You don't need to go off alone!" I interrupted her "I NEED you to stay here! You know how I trained Toothless, you know about training dragons, you can convince others. I promise I will return. Please Astrid." I looked at her and pleaded. "Ok Hiccup, I promise to try and teach the others, but what are you going to do?"

"Me and Toothless will try and convince other tribes. Maybe if enough Vikings come around, we can someday convince Berk and my father. I need my supplies before I can leave for good."

"You, can't go back into town! Let me get whatever you need." Astrid said

"No! I can't have you banished. I can grab what I need and be on Toothless before they even know whats going on."

"Let me help! I can create a distraction, lead most of the men away from the village and then you can swoop in, grab what you need and get out."

"Ok, what are you going to do?"

"Probably something stupid." She smirked.

"Astrid, I... I" She stepped forward and kissed me "I know, now go! Once I give the all clear grab what you need"

Astrid's P.O.V.

I ran back to the village, I slashed my arm and leg "Its Hiccup! he is in the forest! Come on! He is escaping!" Almost all the men grabbed their weapons and ran into he forest.

I looked up into the sky and saw Hiccup and Toothless I waved them down and he ran off to the forge. i grabbed some fish, bread, and water. I wrapped it up into a sac and put in on Toothless's back. Hiccup came back with tools and notebooks. "Go! And Hiccup, be careful. Please comeback." I kissed him as passionately as I could and shoved him on his dragon. "Go!"

Hiccup kicked off and I thought to myself 'showtime'

"Traitor!" I drew an arrow and aimed' at Hiccup and Toothless.

Many others creamed insults and I hoped Hiccup wouldn't take any of it to heart.

I turned back to home when they were out of sight. I would talk to the others tomorrow. I promise Hiccup I would do a job and i intended to keep that promise.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Year after Hiccup left

Astrid's P.O.V.

I was walking down to the cove with the other kids, it was time for Dragon training. I had convinced them to believe me and we had each trained out own dragons. It was hard, first I convinced Fishlegs, he was the most understanding. After we had trained my Deadly Natter and his Gronkle we approached the twins. They were a little harder to convince, but they loved the destruction the dragons caused and trained their own Zippleback. Lastly, was Snoutlout, he was the hardest to sell. It took me weeks of flirting to try and listen, it sucked. Once he was ready we captured him and took him on a ride. He fell in love with flying like I had and was sold. We got him a Monstrous Nightmare and started practicing.

We trained with flying, attacks, and defense of the island. We were able to reduce the dragon raids a little with our training but one day they stopped all together. I knew Hiccup had something to do with it but I didn't know what.

After Hiccup left, Stoick became inconsolable. He was more ruthless to the few dragons we saw and was driven into finding more. Ships we sent out to find dragons and kill then, many returning with few men and maybe one terrible terror. Once I had bonded with Stormfly I hated seeing the dragons hurt or dead. It killed me to pretend to enjoy it. Hiccup was never spoken of, people never talked about him, Stoick madde sure of that.

I missed Hiccup daily and wished he would come home or send a letter. We reached the cove and took off. We only practices at night to ensure our safety. We flew around and sent a couple dragons away, saving them.

The next morning I walked in the village and saw familiar shapes 'dragons! no!' there were 6 of them, the most we had seen in months!

I saw strange shaped on them too, riders? Thats when I saw a dragon, black as night with a red fin, could it be?

They landed in the town square and dismounted there were 5 in total, 3 guys and 2 girls.

"Please we mean you no harm! We promise not to hurt you, just listen! Our Leader will arrive shortly" A girl with dark black hair and stormy grey eyes said, she was riding a Skrill, a lightning dragon.

Then one of the guys with blond hair and sea green eyes stepped up, he rode a Scauldron "Please, we are here to help! You are in danger!"

Stoick stepped forward "What is the meaning of this! You ride dragons! Why are you here?!" he yelled

"Look, we are the dragon riders. We have trained our dragons, they only act in self defense or if we ask them. They are not the horrid creature you think they are! We have converted many tribes to this and they will gladly vouch for us." The other girl with short brown hair and forest green eyes, she was riding a Timberjack.

"How can we trust you! You have sided with our greatest enemy!" Stoick yelled "No we haven't, they are our friends! They protect us, they can fish, help around the village and do many things." They boy with raven black air and blue eyes, he rode a Thunder Drum

"They have raided us for years!"

"Only to ensure their survival. On there island there was a 'queen' dragon, bigger than a mountain. She forced them to steal food or they would be eaten themselves! Lucky we took care of that problem a couple months ago." The boy with fire red hair and dark eyes, riding the Typhoomerang, said.

Stoick growled "Leave now!"

"Wait! just let our leader explain!" The skrill rider said

Gobber stopped Stoick from charging "We will listen to your leader if you swear on Odin you will not harm anyone here."

"We swear!" The girl said "You can come out now!" She yelled at the sky

A steak of black whizzed across the sky and landed. I was speechless, the rider got off.

"Hello, father." Hiccup said.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid's P.O.V.

I was speechless. Hiccup was back! I felt my knees turn to rubber and fought to stay upright. Hiccup had changed over the course of the year. His hair was a little longer, his muscles were more prominent and defined, but he was still not large. His clothing was mostly black with spots of red on his shoulders and belt. I saw he had two swords across his back along with a bow and arrow on Toothless.

I turned and saw Stoick was also at a loss for words.

Hiccup stepped forward "Hello everyone, I know I have been gone for a while. And I didn't leave under the best conditions, but we mean you no harm. We are the Riders, we train and ride dragons. Allow me to introduce everyone. This is Ari and her Skrill Sparks, Kol and his Scauldron, Steam, Helga and her Timberjack, Cutter, Hieth and his Thunder Drum, Stormer and finally Klint and his Typhoomerang, Blaze. We came to Berk because of an urgent threat. I hope that we can help each other out in this situation."

"Lets, here what he has to say Stoick, at least talk with him." Gobber said. "He is still apart of this tribe, we never declared him a traitor or formally banished him. Its in our laws that he can talk to us."

Stoick sighed "We can talk in the Great Hall, but the dragons must stay outside." He said.

"Sure thing, just let us grab some of our map and intelligence reports." Hiccup said. He strod back to the riders and I slowl walked over, almost in a trance. Klint saw me appraching and started to pull out his sword "What are you doing?" He said. I then ran up to Hiccup and judo flipped him over. "How dare you wait a YEAR! A YEAR HICCUP! YOu could have just sent a letter that you were alive! By Odin, I am so mad at you right now!" I helped him up and he was laughing

"That as for leaving me in the dark for a year." I pulled him close and kissed him just more passionately then when he left. "And that is for coming back, I missed you Hiccup"

"I missed you too Astrid, guys don't worry, Astrid is a friend. Did you keep your promise?" He asked.

"Yes, I convince Fishlegs, the twins, and Snoutlout. We all have bonded with our dragons, I have Stromfly, a Deadly Natter, FIshlegs rides Meatlug, a Gronkle, the twins ride Barf and Belch, a Zippleback, and Snoutlout rides Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare." smiling as everyone looked impressed.

"I can understand Fishlegs wanting to know more about dragons and the twins wanting to cause destruction, but how in Thor's name did you get Snoutlout on your side!" Hiccup said.

"I am not proud of it, it took weeks of work and finally kidnapping him and taking him on a dragon ride." I looked down, I hated I had to fake feeling for that jerk.

"Just like you and me?" Hiccup said "Yes, but Hiccup, but I"

Hiccup interrupted me with another kiss. "I know, I am proud of you, you did all of this and i will reall help."

"What was that all about anyway?" I asked.

"We will explain when we get inside." Hiccup said.

"I still want to know what you have been up to for a year, don't think you are getting off that easy." I smiled, glad that Hiccup was back.

"Wouldn't think of it. Come on lets go in, its a long story." I grabbed Hiccup's hand and we walked into the Great Hall, everyone went quiet.

"So, where have you been Hiccup?" Gobber asked breaking the ice.

"Well, after Berk, I went to a deserted island with Toothless. I spent about a week there, I was scared and alone with only my best friend to help me. I then went off to convince others. I traveled to a couple islands and convinced them dragons weren't dangerous. One time all it took was saving the chief's son from a Nightmare, that convinced everyone to listen and now he and the Nightmare bonded and are best friends."

Stoick interrupted Hiccup "Bonded? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you can ride just about any dragon that trusts you, but when you bond, it is something else. The dragon has officially claimed you, you and the dragon are now intertwined. You become the dragon's rider, and they become your dragon. It is very powerful, and only a dragon can initiate it." Hiccup said.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes! Helping other tribes. Well about 3 months into it I had convinced about 5 tribes, on the 6th, I meet Ari, her town was terrorized by this Skrill, when I trained him, Ari and him bonded almost instantly. She was so thankful she offered to join me on my quest. We continued to work around with other tribes and our numbers grew, it was first Ari, then Heith and Helga, next Kol, and finally Klint. Around 6 months ago we were all together and started training. We found a remote island and trained with and without our dragons for the upcoming battle. You see, I was on a night ride with Toothless when a stange force was pulling him in a certian direction, after a while I found Dragon Island, there were millions of dragons! They were everywhere! I saw them dropping food in a pit and then I saw the Queen. You see the dragons bring her food or else she will eat them. She was as large as the entire island of Berk! Once I saw the reason for the dragon raids we worked herd to try and stop her. About a couple months ago we did. It took a lot of luck and strategy but we defeated her."

"Thats when the raids stopped." I whispered. I knew Hiccup had something to do with it!

I looked around and everyone was speechless. "So can we stay on Berk now?" Hieth asked "I am tired and have some serious saddle butt!" Helga promptly punched him in the shoulder "Hieth! Don't be so rude!"

"No, you can stay on Berk, I am glad you are alive Hiccup. I still don't trust these dragons of yours." Stoick said.

"Thanks, we can stay in the old watchtower, we don;t take up a lot of space." Hiccup said and the riders all exited the Hall. I followed and motioned Hiccup to a secluded corner. "So, whats the deal?" i asked "What deal?" Hiccup asked confused "Do you mean is there anything going on with me and Ari? Well, thats a no, she and Flint like each other but won't admit it. Helga and Hieth were already dating when they joined us."

"No, Hiccup, why did you wait a year? And what was the urgent thing you wanted to tell everyone?"

"Look, something is coming to Berk, we found out about it about a month ago. I will tell everyone tomorrow, our story is a lot to process. Hey, do you want to go for a ride?" Hiccup smirked.

"Sure, I want to introduce you to Stormfly!" I said

"Well, I was thinking more of an alone flight." Hiccup didn't look down, which was weird. He was definitely more confident now, the old Hiccup would be beat red right now.

"Sure, you can meet her tomorrow, let go for that ride. I held Hiccups hand as we walked over to Toothless and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will have some HiccupxAstrid moments! You have been warned!**

Astrid's P.O.V.

I walked with Hiccup across to Toothless. He saddled up (?) and extended his hand I grabbed it and got on Toothless. "Now, ready Astrid?" Hiccup said slyly. "Hey, i have been riding Stormfly for a year now, I am not as scared as I was the first time." I retorted.

"I was hoping you would say that." Hiccup had an evil grin on his face "What are you?" I started to say but Toothless took off at an amazing speed. "Hhhicccuuppp!" I yelled the wind blowing in my face. I grabbed on tight and I heard Hiccup chuckle. "Ready?" He asked again. "For what?" i said. "Toothless wants to show you want he has learned over the past year."

"What?" I said. But then Toothless went into a series of dives and turns. I hung on tightly to Hiccup as we spun and changed hights as quickly as we reached them. The Toothless leaved off and we flew above the clouds. "So?" Hiccup grinned

"That. was. amazing!" i yelled "Does he do that often?"

Hiccup chuckled "Sometimes, he just is a big showoff sometimes, right bud." Hiccup said patting Toothless. "What?! You are a crazy dragon!" Hiccup yelled.

"Uh, Hiccup?" i said. "Oh sorry! I can, um, sorta, talk to Toothless." Hiccup said rubbing his neck.

"What! How?" I said looking at Toothless, then Hiccup, then Toothless, then Hiccup again. "Well, after a while i sorta started to hear vioces in my head. i thought I was going crazy but Toothless explained it was him. He said he always understood Norse, but humans didn't always understand Dragons. i guess I just picked up some along the way. Then one day Toothless dragged me out to this one deserted island. We officially bonded and i can hear him as clear as day. its annoyign sometimes, but I am glad i can actually have a conservation with him."

"Wow, um Hiccup? You might want to keep that underwrapps for now. The town is just starting to get used to dragons, this might send them over the edge." I said.

"Good point, i will tell the others. So, where do you want to go?" Hiccup grinned. "Hmmm, take me to you favorite spot." I grinned. "Ok! Its about a half hour flight from here." Hiccup clicked the din and we rose up to a large gust of wind that pushed us so fast.

Hiccup pointed to a small island and we landed. I stretched and looked around. It was beautiful! It was peaceful. The quiet beach with soft sand and wave was too my right. The small forest was to my left. The trees were a little small but not to small. I looked off to the distance and saw a waterfall.

"Come on, I want to show you around." Hiccup said grabbing a satchel from Toothless and taking my hand. We walked through the forest till we reached the lake and waterfall. The cliff adjacent had a small house. Hiccup grinned and we flew about 20 feet up to the house.

"Is this?" I said "Yes, for the week I was alone after Berk I flew here. It was so peaceful and free I loved it instantly. I made sure to come back every once and a while slowly building this house. The other Riders kinda know of this place but they won't come her. We all have out own island where we can go to be free." Hiccup said and then opened the door. i gasped as I stepped inside. The house was perfect, small but not too small. I saw steps to the upstairs loft for the one bedroom. The living room and kitchen were cozy with elegant furniture and comfortable furs.

"Do you like it?" hiccup asked. "its, perfect!" I said. "Ya, I built a forge behind the house with my workbench, sketches and tools. I even put a sparing ring outside, for training hand to hand and with Toothless. I wanted a place that felt like home but would also suit my needs for the Riders." Hiccup said walking to the couch in front of the fire place.

"Wow, so when did you start hand to hand? i saw the duel swords on your back and the bow and arrow." I said sitting next to him.

"Ya, I was always good at archery back at home. Thats how i caught most of my food. The swords, well when I meet Ari, she insisted I learn to defend myself without Toothless. I was stubborn at first, but she made a logical point. She trained me howto use the duel swords and I am pretty good now." Hiccup said.

"Really? How bout a little duel to test your skills?" i slyly said. "Sure, but lets make it interesting." Hiccup grinned.

"How?"' I said sitting up at my perked interest. "Well whoever wins, gets one wish granted from the other. Like when I win.." Hiccup said.

"IF You win, which you won't" i retorted back. "Ok, if I win, you have to grant me one wish, that mean I get to ask you to do or say something and you have to do it."

"Deal." I smirked getting up. "Lead the way to you doom!" i said and Hiccup lead me to the sparing ring.

The ring had a small fence around it and some training equipment on the side. "Ready?" I said as we got into battle positions. I raised my axe I borrowed from Hiccup as he raised both swords. "in three, two, one, go!" I charged and swung. Hiccup dodged with ease. He keep dodging my blows till i dropped my axe and began fighting hand to hand. Hiccup was smiling the whole time "Im not even trying Astrid, is that the best you got?" i yelled in rage and swung with my fist. Hiccup had already dropped his swords and held my fist. he kicked my legs out from under me and put his forearm in my chest "I win!" He grinned.

"Fine, what is your wish?" I grumbled.

"I will tell you later. Lets go inside I am sure you are tired out." He grinned again. 'Grrrrrr" I thought to myself 'Why does that grin have to be so cute and so annoying at the same time.'

"Sure! You lead the way" I said. I followed him inside "Hungry?" He asked. "Sure, what do you have?"

"Well I got some dried fish, and some dried meat. Take you pick. i have to think long term here." He said

"i will take some meat" And Hiccup grabbed a barrel and a few sliced of dried meat. i snack down and saw Hiccup watching me.

"What?" I said a little annoyed "Nothing, i'll tell you later." He said.

"Ok, I need to know whats your wish. I kinda want to get it over with." I grumbled. "Well, first before I tell you, I wanted to know what yours would have been."

"I would have wanted you first, give me rights to come to this place whenever I pleased. The second, well that would come into play later." i said blushing a little.

"What! What could the second part be that would make YOU blush!" Hiccup said his eyes pleading with me.

"Ohh all right! I would have asked you to either stay on Berk, or let me go with you." I said looking down.

"Really?" Hiccup said quietly. He walked over and lifted up my chin. "Do you want to know my true wish?" Hiccup asked softly.

"I wanted you to tell me you true feelings form me. I wanted to know that you loved me as every bit as i loved you."

"Love? Really?" i said "when?"

"I loved you for the longest time Astrid. Every time you would smile, laugh, I would admire you passion and courage. What I wanted to know is when did it happen for you."

"I knew right after that ride with Toothless, it changed my outlook on life Hiccup! I realized who you really were and who i really was."

"I love you Astrid." Hiccup said. "I love you too Hiccup. He slowly bent his head down and we kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**BE WARNED! This Fanfic chapter has some lemonish details and references. There will be some descriptive scenes. if you are uncomfortable with this this then skip till you see the page break.**

Astrid's P.O.V.

I kissed Hiccup. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he drew me close. His lips moved from my mouth to my chin and neck. I moaned slightly and saw his devilish grin. "Hiccup, I love you" I said.

He looked into my eyes "I love you too Astrid" He then brought his mouth down on mine creating a deep and sexy kiss.

I pulled away "Hiccup, I want to be with you" I said "Astrid, are you sure? I am not pressuring you but if we start going down this road i won't be able to stop myself."

"Im ready Hiccup." I looked into his eyes and began kissing him again. He groaned and his hands started moving along my waist and body. I pulled off his riding harness and unclipped some of my armor.

Hiccup pulled away and started leading me upstairs. We feel against the bed and continued to kiss.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^PAGE BREAK*^*^*^*^**^**^*^*^*

Afterwords, I just lay next to Hiccup. My hand was on his chest, I felt his heart and him breathing in and out. "Hiccup?" I looked up into his eyes. "I love you, but if I am being honest, I am worried about us, I mean when we go back." I felt ashamed but I was still scared.

He sat up and I went with him. "Astrid, when we get back, I am going to try and draw up a marriage contract with your parents. I want to be with you forever. If they refuse, I am sure we can go to a couple tribes I'm friends with and get married by tomorrow." He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Astrid I love you." He said kissing my forehead. "We have the rest of the day, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well first, I want to stay in this bed with you. Then I want to see more of this island." I smiled.

Hiccup grinned and pulled me into another deep kiss and we fell back into bed

*FASHFORWARD*

Hiccup showed me the waterfall and the lake. We were standing by the edge of the cliff. "Do you trust me?" He said.

"I do" taking his hand. We jumped off the cliff and into the water.

We swam and played, and when we got out I saw Hiccup. He was amazing. His hair was almost golden in the sun, his muscles were not bulky like other Vikings but well defined. I guess a year of dragon riding and training ill do that. I smiled and pounced.

We were on the soft grass and kissed for what seemed like forever. We went back up and dried off. When we finally got fully dressed Hiccup and I lay on the couch in front of the fire. He sighed "We have to go back. I don;t want to but the Riders and Berk need us." he said.

"Just a while longer, I have a couple more things i want to do." I grinned and began kissing him again.

*FLASHFORWARD*

We flew back to Berk around sunset. When we landed Hiccup kissed me on the forehead and grabbed my hand. I saw the other Riders and Hiccup waved with his other hand.

They came over "Hiccup!" Ari said "Where ou on your island for almost the whole day?" She asked. Hiccup nodded and smiled, looking at me.

Helga stepped forward "Wait, did you go with him?"

I nodded "Wow! I knew he cared about you, but Wow! He never lets ANYONE except Toothless on that island." Helga said.

"Hiccup talked about me?" I said "Oh Thor yes!" Kol yelled "Everyday it was Astrid! Astrid! Oh how I miss Astid!" Klint exclaimed. "He always talked about you, he missed you a lot." Ari said.

"Really?" I said looking in his eyes, the blush on his face "Yes Astrid" I smiled leaning in, then punching his arm

"AND YOU DIDN'T AT LEAST WRITE 'Hey Astrid, I'm alive!'" I yelled

"Um sorry?" he said tenitively. "ugh Hiccup, you are so infuriating sometimes." I pulled him close "But I still love you" I kissed him with a round of cat calls from Kol, Klint, and Heith.

"I like her!"" Ari said. "Now Hiccup about that issue?"

"Can we talk about it later? Did you talk with the Berk riders today?" Hiccup asked.

"Ya, we all got along great with the twins and Fishlegs. But, Snoutlout is another story." Ari said rubbing her neck

"What did he do this time?" i asked

"He hit on me and Helga, Heith and Klint were this close to betting the crap out of him." She sighed.

"Really? I swear by Odin I will kill that boy!" I yelled. "Why?' Helga asked.

"He is always doing stuff like this! I swear that one week.." I stopped myself

"What week Astrid?" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, I. Listen, to get Snotlout on our side. Me and Ruff had to sorta flirt with him." I said cringing. "I hated every moment of it, I always try and imagine it was you though." I said looking down.

"Astrid, I am not mad. Well at you, Snotlout, maybe a little or a lot" He said lifting my chin

"I love you Hiccup, you are the only person for me." I said.

"I love you too Astrid."

Helga sighed while Ari and the other riders made little barfing noises.

I smiled and slightly punched Hiccup in the shoulder "And for your sake I hope im the only other person you like."

"I wouldn't dream of ever leaving you Astrid."

I held his hand as we walked back to the watchtower were the Riders were staying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Some more lemoish references, detailed, but references. You have been warned.**

Astrid's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and got ready in a flash. I rushed out the door and ran to the watchtower. I saw Hiccup talking with Klint and Ari.

"Hiccup!" I yelled, I saw him turn and smile. I ran up to him and he wrapped me in a hug. "Hey Astrid, you look in a good mood today." Hiccup said. "Very Good" I said stretching up and kissing him. After a couple seconds, I pulled back "Hiccup, I need to ask you something"

"I think I know what you are thinking about. We need to talk to Stoick." Hiccup said.

We walked to the hall; me, Hiccup, and the Riders. We reached the Hall and saw Stoick and Gobber talking. "Hiccup" Stoick said.

"We need to talk, there is a reason we returned to Berk." Hiccup said. "There is a threat to Berk that we can't stop alone."

"What is this threat?" Stoick asked. Hiccup sighed. "Its a long story. But the main part is one of our own turned against us. He has now joined with the Outcasts to destroy came back because I knew Astrid would help. I asked her to help others train dragons. She convinced the other teens and are now a valuable asset to our group."

"Is this true?" Stoick asked

I turned to Stoick and Gobber "Yes, the day before the final exam in Dragon Training, I followed Hiccup. I saw Toothless and Hiccup kinda captured me. He convinced me how the dragons weren't evil. After the exam I helped him escape and he made me promise that I would try and teach the others. We have been training all together for months now."

Stoick and Gobber looked dumbfounded. "We need to begin training with the other Riders immediately. We also need to prepare the other villagers and the island. They will be arriving in 2 week's time." Hiccup said.

"How many?" Stoick said. "The entire Outcast island will be coming." Hiccup said. "On dragons?" I asked.

"No, he is to proud to teach them." Hiccup said. "Now we need to train." Hiccup said, walking out of the Hall.

Hiccup looked upset, I sighed. "Come on, I want to show you something." I said pulling him aside. "Lets go to the cove." I said

We hopped on Toothless and we there in minutes. I walked over to Stormfly "This is Stormfly, I stumbled upon her a couple weeks after you left. I helped her out of a trap and we bonded."

"She's amazing Astrid." Hiccup said, stroking her snout. "Come over here." I said patting the blanket I kept here.

"What happened Hiccup? Who is the Rider?" I asked. Hiccup sighed. "Astrid, its a long story."

"Please" I said touching his face. "Astrid..." Hiccup said.

I leaned in, kissing him deeply. I moved over him, kissing his lips, and moving onto his neck. "Please Hiccup" I said softly.

"Grrrrr. Fine... You are too persuasive Astrid" Hiccup laughed.

I sat back down, next to him and Hiccup began to tell the story of the Fallen Rider.

**Sorry this is a short chpater, I needed to set up the next one...soo... **

**I promise the next one will be good! (and long) **

**Tune in next week for the story of the Fallen Rider! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the story if the Fallen Rider, all from Hiccup's P.O.V. (like a flashback) Please enjoy and review!**

3rd Person

Hiccup turned to Astrid and sighed "Ok I will tell you, but on 2 conditions"

"What?" Astrid asked. "One, no interrupting please. And two, you can't tell anyone in the town, at least not yet."

"Fine, I agree to your terms mighty dragon rider" Astrid said sarcastically. Hiccup laughed. "This is the story of the Fallen Rider..."

(FLASHBACK)

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I was creeping in the forest, my bow and arrow ready. I heard the slight snap of a twig. I stopped looking around. I peeked through some bushes and saw a boy, about 5 years younger than me**(12)**, trying to make a campfire. He was gathering sticks and trying to use some flint rocks.

"By Odin! This fire will not light!" He yelled and sunk to the ground, head between his knees. I felt sad for him, he looked like I did that first week off Berk, but I had Toothless. I was working my way around the islands and Ari was back at camp working with Sparks and preparing for the next town. I was sent to get some food, fishing just wasn't feeding all of us as the dragons would need to eat most of what we caught.

I debated showing myself and decided I should. I slowly got up "Hey, are you all right?" I asked. The boy looked scared, an I got a clear look at him. He had stormy grey eyes and bright blond hair that was closer to the color of the white sand than the sun. He groped his pockets and found what he was looking for, a small dagger, like mine. "Sttt Stay aww away. I'm mmm warning yooo you." He said shaking.

"Hey! Im not going to hurt you, you look like you need help. My name is Hiccup by the way" I said.

"Im Corey, where did you come from?" He asked,looking a little less scared. "I have a camp not far from here, if you promise not to attack me or my partners you can join us." I said.

"Sure! I promise! I have been out on my own for 2 weeks." He said putting his dagger away.

"Come on, follow me" I said gesturing and putting my bow around me an putting my arrow back in its quiver.

"What are your partner's like? If you don't mind me asking." Cory said.

"Well Ari is one of the best fighters I know and very loyal. The other two are mine and her bet friends in the world. We travel around form island to island." I said. "Why were you out here on you own?" I asked.

"Well, my village, it was attacked. My parents fought and my mom grabbed me and threw me some supplies and told me to run. I ran and ran and when I snuck back... my village was burned to the ground." Corey said looking down. "I couldn't stay on the island any longer and found a boar that was't destroyed and set off. I have been here ever since."

"I am so sorry Corey." I said patting him in the back. "Ok, we are almost there, i need to ask you something first though."

"Anything!" He said. I took a deep breath "What is your opinion on dragons?" I asked.

"Well, my village never saw one, at least when I was alive. I had heard stories from traders and travelers of Berk and their dragon problem. It seems real silly to me, Im mean the dragons must be attacking for a reason, some of them sound pretty intelligent." Corey said. "Why? Would i have to kill dragons with you?" He asked.

"Would you kill a dragon if I said it was the only was you could stay with us?" I asked.

"Like, fight it? Or defend myself or the group against them?" He asked

"Kill it. If I gave you a sword, and the dragon was sleeping, would you kill it?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"I... I couldn't... I am sorry Hiccup, I can't kill a creature in cold blood." He said looking down. "Please, if you could just give me some food though.." He said.

I laughed. "Corey. Corey! You Passed!" I said. "What?" He said looking confused. "Here, let me show you" I said pushing past the trees to how our camp.

Ari was sharpening her sword with Sparks sleeping next to her. Toothless saw me and pounced, licking me "Hey! Hey bud! I have only been gone for like 5 minutes!" I said pushing him off.

Corey looked shocked. "Hiccup!? Who is this?" Ari asked, still holding onto her sword, wary of Corey. "I found him, his village was destroyed and he ran away. He passed the questions Ari." I said, we had set up questions for anyone willing to join us as we traveled.

"Really? Well I am Ari, and if you even THINK of harming us or our dragons.. well"She said gesturing to her sword. "Yoo your Drr draggons?" Corey stuttered.

"Yes, we train and ride dragons. I first meet Toothless here, and my tribe wasn't to happy when they found out. So I ran. I was hopping from island to island showing people dragons aren't that bad, when I meet Ari and her tribe. A skrill was plaguing them and I trained him, Ari and him bonded instantly and she named him Sparks. We have been traveling together since." I said.

"Cool!" Corey said. "How do you bond with a dragon?" He asked.

"Well the dragon initiates it, only when they completely trust you do you bond." I said.

"Wow! You two are so cool!" He said excited. "Will you teach me?" He asked.

"Maybe, in a while, once we find your dragon." I said patting his shoulder.

Me, Ari, and Corey trained for a week before we flew to the next town. I had trained a couple Nadders and Gronkles and the town was catching on. Everything was going well until an Exterminator showed up. its transparent skin, sharp talons, and whit hot fury scared even me and Toothless. Me and Ari mounted up when Corey stopped us.

"What are you doing!" I yelled. "That dragon is dangerous! We need to contain it so we can maybe train him!"

"Please,I think I feel a connection Hiccup" Corey yelled. He walked up to the dragon and put his hand out. The exterminatior looked ready to eat Corey when he shocked me and let Corey touch his snoot.

I dismounted Toothless and walked over seeing that Corey and him had bonded. "How?' I asked, dumbfounded.

"I.. I don't know. I saw him and just felt this connection, I knew he was my dragon and I think he knew I was his rider." He said petting the dragon.

"Thats amazing! What's his name?" I asked.

"Hmmmm How about...Bladerunner? Or Blade for short?" He said and the dragon nodded.

"Bladerunner it is!" I said. Patting the Blade.

We traveled and Helga, Heith, Klint, and Kol joined us. Over time I saw Corey change, he became more and more hardened, not resembling the boy I meet in the woods.

When we began training to fight the Green Death, something in him changed. When the battle started I saw a bloodthirsty look in his eyes, he looked like he enjoyed the battle and killing the dragon. I dealt the final blow, with the dragon crashing into the mountain is a giant explosion. **(The battle is kinda like the one in the movie, except all the Riders are there, instead of the Viking teens.)** We all survived, with some scars to prove it. Once we were traveling back to Rider Island, I saw Corey and Blade whispering to each other. We landed and celebrated. Corey looked mad for some reason, when I asked him, he only got angrier. We woke up the next morning with him gone.

We searched the island and other around until we found him at his former home. He had this crazied look in his eye.

"What's wrong Corey! You have been acting strange lately. " I said.

"Its everything Hiccup. I think I realize why me and Blade choose each other. You see you and Toothless are different, one of a kind, intelligent. Ari and Sparks are fierce and loyal. Helga is strong and kind, like Cutter. Heith is strong headed and loyal, like Stormer. Klint and Blaze are lone wolfs, and amazing fighters. Kol and Steam are smart and have a love for the ocean. Me and Blade, we are the same, we both agree on that." Corey said.

"What are you saying Corey?" I said, tensing up. "I mean, we agree that we are the strongest. We both lost out families and thirst for vengeance. And we can't do that under your thumb Hiccup." Corey said reaching for his sword.

"Corey, please don't do this. Hiccup?" Helga said.

"Your move Hiccup, I'm ready to destroy you, but can you handle destroying me? No, because you are weak!" Corey yelled raising his sword.

"No! I won't fight you! We can work this out!" I said.

"Its too late for that Hiccup." Corey said charging. Time seemed to slow down. I couldn't fight Corey, I always thought of him as my younger brother. Corey was close and Toothless pounced, only to be stopped by Blade. I raised my sword to stop Corey's attack. I shoved him off and lowver my sword. "please Corey, leave now! We don't have to fight!"

"Yes we do Hiccup" He said evilly, the stormy grey eyes now were blackened, evil showed through.

Thats when Ari ran in front of me. She raised her sword to him. "Leave. now. Before I destroy YOU" She said, the coldness in her voice showing.

Kol, Klint, Helga, and Hieth stood behind her both raising their weapons. Corey growled and whistled for Blade, getting on him.

"This isn't over Hiccup! I will be back and destroy your precious Berk and Astrid! Your view is naive, we can rule this world! We have the dragons! We are gods among men!" he yelled flying off.

Everyone stood in shock. I took a deep breath. "Even though I don't want to believe it.. Corey has turned against us. We can never go home, its not safe. WE need to try and stop him before he gets to Berk." i said

"Hiccup, are.. are we going to.."Helga said.

"I don't know,I don't think he can be reasoned. I hope is doesn't come to that though."

We flew for days in search of him, finding destruction in is wake. We met him in that air and battled. He knew our stagegies, weaknesses. Ari, Kol, Klint, Helga, and Hieth were no match for him. I was able to fend him off with Toothless but he got away.

We landed on a near by island. "We need to head him off to Berk" I said. "But he isn't flying in that direction! Where is he going?" Kol said.

"Outcast island, he needs troops to invade Berk, he knows that they are some of the best dragon fighters out there." I said

"Will, he?" Helga said, worried. "No, he believes himself to be chosen to ride dragons, he won't train them." I said.

"So Berk, Hiccup, will you be ok?" Ari asked. "Ya, from your stories, it doesn't seem that hospitable." Heith said.

"YOu guys head out first, calm them down a bit, I can then fly in when its all clear. DON't use your dragons against them, it will only fuel their fears." I said,

"But how can we defeat him and an army of Outcasts!" Kol said. "Before I left, I asked Astrid to train dragons, and convince some of the others. I guess we will see if we have some new Riders." I said and we flew off to Berk.

(END FLASHBACK)

3rd Person

Astris looked shocked. "Hiccup, I am so sorry" She said hugging him

"Why?" Hiccup said. "I could see in telling your story how much this is hurting you." She said.

"Astrid, I.." Hiccup began, when he was cut off by Astrid kissing him. "Its ok Hiccup. Maybe things will turn out alright" She said leaning against his chest.

Hiccup, stoking her hair hoped so. He knew if Corey hurt Astrid he wouldn't be able to control himself.

**SOOO? Review what you guys think! **

**I know its a long chapter, but I might not be able to update for a while (sorry)**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
